


Chocolate

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO
Summary: Hux and his young boy.Traditional Chinese onlyI've changed little bit.





	

律師阿米蒂奇 赫克斯先生在他26歲那年做出了一個決定 這個決定與議員競選無關 也不是質疑此次選舉的政府資金流向 他只想做一個普通的決定 更小 更有意義  
決定有關於孩子 並不是他已婚 並且考慮要一個孩子 當然也不是他要與某位女士攜手並肩步入墳墓 當然 他人生及婚姻意義上的 這個決定完全出於他的私心 一個26歲的 孌童者  
他的摯友 心理醫生帕莎瑪小姐則聳聳肩 向他推薦了所兼職的孤兒院中的一個孩子。'他柔軟敏感 對愛有著非常強烈的慾望 他也許符合你的需求 他是一個可塑性非常強的孩子'她比劃著 並且拼出了 模具 這個詞 她帶著他到了斯諾克先生的孤兒院 '他是個孤僻古怪的老頭 你大概知道他們那個年紀 更何況他自己就是上一次世界大戰無數個孤兒之一。'她的步幅很大 這使得赫克斯不得不加快了腳步 他又生怕他聽漏了關於那個叫做凱洛 倫 的小棉花糖的任何細節 他一直喜歡棉花糖 棉花糖應該用火烤 就如同帕莎瑪所說 '那個黑色的小棉花糖' 那他理應去燒烤他了 臆向化的火焰 他即將付出的炙熱的愛 他的慾望 他們的性。  
3個星期後 阿米蒂奇 赫克斯抱著僅有4歲的養子 凱洛 倫 赫克斯回了家。  
他們在此居住了九年時間。  
他們的鄰居表示 '赫克斯是一位非常慈祥的父親 他是如此全心全意的愛著他的男孩 這是如此教人羨慕的' 他們一致稱讚那個年輕的父親 當他們不時問起他如何成為一個這樣好的父親時 備受尊敬的律師 年輕的單身父親 阿米蒂奇 赫克斯總是說 '我只是給了我的愛'  
赫克斯的摯友 帕莎瑪小姐則表示'赫克斯是一位專情的愛人 他對小凱洛的愛情和付出是毋庸置疑的 他是如此全心全意地愛著他的男孩 這是如此教人嫉妒的'  
凱洛則在日記裡寫道 '赫克斯說他愛我 他確實愛我 他的愛嚐起來就像融化的巧克力並且混合著精液'  
赫克斯並沒有把聖誕節的巧克力遞給他的男孩 他卻教他拆開他 '我確實會讓你吃到它 因為他確實是你的' 他輕輕捏了一下已經把一顆偷吃進嘴裡的小凱洛的臉頰  
'可您總會讓我把它們都吃掉 ' 赫克斯的小男孩咕噥著 他的嘴裡被塞進了赫克斯的手指 他們碾著他的舌頭 圍著還沒有融化的巧克力球打著轉 '我是得把它們都給你 而且我還得給你刷牙 看看你嘴裡的小珍珠' 他抽回裹著小凱洛唾液和融化的巧克力的手指 像個吃棒棒糖的孩子一樣吮吸著  
'我想吃掉你給我的巧克力'凱洛趴在赫克斯膝頭 看著他的眼睛 小男孩眼睛裡的星星們開始閃閃發光 '那我的小寶貝要怎麼叫我？' 他看著他在自己的手掌裡層來蹭去  
'赫克斯先生？ 赫克斯？ Daddy？'  
'好孩子' 他的男孩笑著把臉埋進他的腿間  
'Daddy 我想吃你的巧克力 求你' 他的小凱洛又仰起臉來 看著他並且抱著他的腰懇求到 既然如此 那他又有什麼理由拒絕呢？他抱起他的小男孩 他長大了不少 但是依然柔軟 他的手臂環著他的脖子 然後又開始摳起了赫克斯的襯衫扣子  
小凱洛笑著 把自己捲進被子裡 然後又繼續滾著 直到赫克斯抓著他的腳踝把他拎了出來  
他的男孩順從的按照他的意見脫掉了所有衣服 他扶著他的背 要凱洛趴在床上  
他就像曾經扮演他的赫克斯先生的小狗那樣 四肢並用 且弓著背的趴在床上 '就像這樣 我的寶貝兒 放輕鬆' 他按著他的腰 讓凱洛 伏了下去 只留下那個高高翹著的白屁股他伏下身 吻那個可愛的小洞 他的舌頭就像偏好鑽入宿主護膚的寄生蟲一樣進了那個小洞 水蜜桃裡的汁液湧了出來而早熟的水蜜桃則輕輕呻吟  
'乖孩子 你馬上就能吃到巧克力了 ' 他順著小凱洛的後頸 順著脊椎快速的划了一下 他如願的聽到的男孩發出小小的聲音  
凱洛聽到 赫克斯打開包裝盒子的聲音 他就像可以看到那樣 赫克斯從盒子裡拿起了一枚巧克力 然後  
然後他遲疑了一會 因赫克斯把那枚巧克力塞進了他後面的小洞裡 他能感覺到那個圓球被越推越深 緊接著是第二枚 它頂著第一枚 並把它擠進了更深的地方 這讓他有一點難受 由於赫克斯在他的小洞裡塞進的十一枚巧克力 'Daddy 我的裏面好漲 '  
乖孩子 他笑著說 然後伏下身去吻著他的男孩的耳後 然後一手包裹著男孩的左胸 揉捏著 往裡按壓著粉色的乳頭 另一隻手按壓著他的小腹 那裡被塞的鼓鼓的  
他聽著他的男孩發出輕輕的聲音  
'Daddy 後面就要淌出來了' 凱洛拉著赫克斯的手 把他放到後面那個緊縮著不讓融化的巧克力淌出的小洞邊  
他扶著他的男孩的腰 男孩扶著他的陰莖 引著他插了進去  
巧克力液被擠了出來  
'Daddy Daddy 裏面好漲 '然後男孩斷斷續續的喊著還有一點哭腔 他撫摸著像個容器一樣的孩子的小腹 那裡更鼓了 他感到的愛意瞬間爆破了他的心臟   
'馬上就好了 在忍耐一下'  
他聽著凱洛舒服的哼哼著 又聽著他咕噥著 'Daddy Daddy 我好舒服 ' 最後又像個小瘋子一樣 亂喊著他  
'先生 赫克斯 赫克斯 Daddy'  
他輕呼了一聲就射了進去 在他拔出去的時候 小凱洛還翹著屁股攤在床上 混合著精液的巧克力從那個紅腫的 無法閉合的小洞裡躺了出去  
'小凱洛' 他喊道 男孩撐起身 跌撞並且慢慢的爬到他身旁 他眼睛裡的星星閃閃發光 他湊到赫克斯裹著巧克力和精液的陰莖旁 舔著嘴唇 看著他 再一次的懇求到 ' Daddy 我可以吃巧克力了嗎 求你了'  
在得到許可後 他從頂端含著陰莖 吮吸著 又往下舔著 直到赫克斯射進了他的嘴裡 凱洛喝下了精液 又戀戀不捨的把赫克斯的陰莖舔了一遍 他伏下身 用鼻子輕輕拱著 他的陰莖 又吻著 伸手扒開他的那個甜蜜的小洞  
'Daddy 我還可以再吃一些巧克力嗎 求求你'  
'當然 我的小寶貝 ' 他捧起他男孩的臉 舔著他眼裡的小星星肯定到。

他的小寶貝歡叫了一聲 就像被餵食的小狗 他剛要起身吻他的好Daddy 卻被Daddy的雙手箍住了身子 他還不想那個小水袋裡的液體那麼快的流出去 'Daddy' 他委屈的台眼看著 他的赫克斯先生 又討好的用雙手上下撫摸著Daddy的陰莖 '求你' 他又補充道  
'你想讓你的巧克力都流出來嗎？ Daddy是怎麼告訴他的小水蜜桃的？' 他雙手的拇指指甲開始嵌入那兩粒紅腫的乳頭裡 兩個可憐的小肉球被壓進了被刺激而變得很大的粉色乳暈裡 'Daddy告訴我 不能浪費食物' 小凱洛眼睛裡的星星閃爍著 然後爆裂著湧出水來  
'乖孩子 我的好寶貝兒' 他鬆開被嵌住的乳頭 輕柔地愛撫著 他一向不喜歡懲罰 讓他的小玩具嚐到正確行為所帶來的甜美結果才是一切教育的真諦 'Daddy 好舒服 求你再摸摸它們' 同樣 教育也要讓孩子們能夠誠實  
等他的小凱洛終於被摸夠時 他就自己趴回床上 向著他的赫克斯Daddy扒開他甜甜的小洞 又伸手引著Daddy粗粗的陰莖插進小洞裡 小水蜜桃覺得自己的裏面快要脹開了 但是又好舒服 他甚至想要Daddy灌更多東西進去 隨即他又被自己的想法而羞恥 一味地索取不是一個好男孩應該做的 尤其他是赫克斯先生的小男孩 當他想到這裡時 他的赫克斯Daddy開始頂著他的小洞深處的敏感點 分泌液和巧克力被擠了出來 順著他的會陰滴了下來   
赫克斯覺得他的水蜜桃快要破了 小凱洛的高潮絞的他的陰莖一陣酥麻 他按壓著那顆鼓起的小腹 覺得有必要給那個小洞灌入更多的東西 也許是兩盒巧克力 如果他的運氣不錯 能在聖誕節快結束的商品促銷上買上四盒   
這想法讓他很快射了出來 小蜜桃嗚咽了一聲 他覺得自己的裏面更脹了 但是隨機一種濃濃的滿足感淹沒了他 這同樣促使他無意識的喊著他的赫克斯先生 當然先生不滿意急著出來 他還有別的新主義 他可不想浪費和小凱洛的獨處好時光一個人去小解 他便又抽插了幾下 緊緊抵住已經紅腫外翻的小洞   
他的小玩意兒抬高了屁股 天吶 他的粗東西實在是太深了 以致那男孩兒覺得他鼓鼓的肚子裡的東西快要從喉嚨裡噴出去 當然 一股滾燙的熱流讓他覺得可已實踐這個想法 小凱洛的肚子快速的脹大著 他非常滿意地摩挲著那個有點隆起的肚子 畢竟他的小狗黏著他一整個下午和晚上 他甚至沒有時間去小解 並且他覺得有必要去保留這一次的傑作 他的內褲被卷做一團 由他的水蜜桃親手堵塞在了那個已經無法閉合的小洞裡  
他的小狗 小男孩兒 甜蜜的水蜜桃 現在正安心的趴在他的Daddy胯下 享用著他的巧克力 他今天做的很好 他理應得到一個舌吻。


End file.
